


Masquerade Jigoku Sodomu Bad Ending

by roguejaster



Category: Masquerade Jigoku no Sodomu
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Nipple Torture, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Numata was ordered to steal answer sheet from the teacher’s office by Himehara but was caught by an officer named Aota who was patrolling the school and was put together with Himehara and their teacher Shimeno before pointing the gun at them to removed their clothes leaving them naked and his senpai called Hachijouji who called him on his phone as well as an announcer named Oozumi and a policeman named Takaura all of them were now naked for Aota to do as he please.What will happen now?
Kudos: 1





	Masquerade Jigoku Sodomu Bad Ending

Numata was ordered to steal answer sheet from the teacher’s office by Himehara but was caught by an officer named Aota who was patrolling the school and was put together with Himehara and their teacher Shimeno before pointing the gun at them to removed their clothes leaving them naked and his senpai called Hachijouji who called him on his phone as well as an announcer named Oozumi and a policeman named Takaura all of them were now naked for Aota to do as he please.

Bad Ending 1  
Hinohara was being fucked by Hachijouji’s dick while thrusting into Numata’s ass and sucking Takeura’s dick and after a while all of them were cumming their minds broken becoming Aota’s slave.

Bad Ending 2  
Hinohara was being fucked by Hachijouji’s dick while his nipples being licked by Oozumi and his dick sucked by Numata and after a while all of them were cumming their minds were broken and now obeying Aota’s order.

Hinohara x Hachijouji Bad Ending  
After the incident, both Hinohara and Hachijouji bodies were never the same again and were meeting each other in Hinohara’s ass before fucking each other with a twin dildo but it didn’t satisfied him and they tried fucking each other and were only able to relieved their bodies a little so they tried to find a way to break into the prison where they freed Aota so he can fucked them relieving them. They were fucking themselves and were obeying every one of his order.

Numata Bad Ending  
Numata’s mind was being broken slowly with Hinohara fucking him while he was sucking Hachijouji’s dick before Hachijouji in his lusty state was being fucked by both Hinohara and Hachijouji dicks and after a while he was cumming with his ass full of both their cums and his mind was now broken being an obedient slave for Aota to used.

Hinohara Bad Ending 1  
Hinohara was being raped by an unknown person now, his body was starting to welcomed the person’s hand in his nipples before stroking him and pushing a finger into his ass before pulling out. His ass was twitching and he was moaning in pleasure when the person’s dick pushes inside hitting his prostate and making him his. His body was never the same again and was going to that person everyday to be fucked. 

Hinohara Bad Ending 2  
Hinohara was tied up with his ass exposed now with stick inside his ass before putting clip on each of his nipples. When Aota was thrusting his ass with the stick so much, his mind was broken and was now obeying Aota’s order.

Hachijouji Bad Ending 1  
Hachijouji was forced to suck everyone dicks as a vibrator was pushes into his ass making him moaning every time it hit his prostate. After each of his friends cum inside his mouth making him more addicted to the taste and was slowly turning into Aota’s slave.

Hachijouji Bad Ending 2  
Hinohara was tied up with his ass exposed now with stick inside his ass before putting clip on each of his nipples. When Aota was thrusting his ass with the stick so much, his mind was broken and was now obeying Aota’s order.

Oozumi Bad Ending  
Oozumi was being fucked by a mic slowly with Hachijouji holding it while stroking his dick while his nipples was being licked and sucked by Numata before the mic flipped and pushes into his ass every time making him moaning before cumming. His mind broken and was now obeying Aota’s order.

Takaura Bad Ending 1  
Takaura was the only one left whose mind hasn’t break and he was being fucked by Numata while his sucked by Oozumi and licked all over by Hinohara and Hachijouji. After a while, he was cumming and his mind was broken becoming Aota’s slave.

Takaura Bad Ending 2  
Takaura was being fucked by his officers mate with one fucking his ass and the other fucking his mouth while the others was masturbating at the sight. His superior Okada came and was fucking him roughly after a few more thrust he was cumming inside him. Takaura was addicted so much that he will never be the same again.


End file.
